The End
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: This is how I'd end Naruto. It's the aftermath of the future Naruto/Sasuke fight. It's not part of my multiverse series so no OCs. Read and review


**The aftermath of the upcoming Naruto vs Sasuke fight. This is how I would write it. This is also how I think it will end, either this way or they both die. But it's kinda short and does not star my OC. Please read & review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**The End**

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Their attacks clash once again. The overwhelming power from each others attacks kicked up dust and cause a severe wind. The dust blocked all visability and groans were all that could be heard. After a moment, the dust finally settled. Naruto and Sasuke were laying on their backs, the tops of their heads facing each other. Sasuke's Chidori had struck Naruto on the left side of his chest, leaving a large hole. While Naruto's Rasengan had struck Sasuke in the center of the chest, leaving a spiraling dent. They were both breathing heavy and sweating. Blood was pouring from Naruto's wound and blood was pooring from Sasuke's mouth.

They layed there for a long time. "Why?" Sasuke managed to asked. The tone of his voice was fairly solomn and weak. He was clearly struggling.

"Why what?" Naruto asked back. He sounded rather angry, but also sounded as weak as Sasuke.

"Why do you always get in my way?" Sasuke asked.

"You really don't get it do you?" Naruto said. Sasuke didn't say anything. "It's because, I'm the only one who can save you from the darkness."

"No one can save me. I sealed my heart off from the light." Sasuke told him.

"You're a liar." Naruto said in a louder voice. "If you sealed your heart, you wouldn't have care if the village set up Itachi. And you never would have become my friend."

"I'm not your friend." Sasuke said starting to tear up.

"You will always be my friend." Naruto told him.

"Why, I've done nothing but belittle and betray you." Sasuke said, his voice also getting louder and angrier.

"Because we're the same, we just choose different paths." Naruto said.

"We're not the same! You didn't lose everyone important to you!" Sasuke shouted. The strain made him start to cough up more blood.

Naruto sighed. "We both lost our parents, we were both always alone and we both lost our best friends." Naruto said. Sasuke was trying to ignore him. Naruto was fighting so hard for him. Itachi had saved his life, but Naruto was trying to save his heart.

"But I can't anymore. I can't return to the Leaf Village, I can't atone for my sins and I can't be your friend again." Sasuke said, tears streaming down his face.

Naruto had built up the strength and was now sitting next to him looking down at him. "I never stopped being you friend." Naruto said, with a grin.

Sasuke knew that smile meant he was telling the truth. "Naruto, what's going to happen to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well first we're going to heal you up." A familiar voice said from behind Naruto.

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said, a little surprised to see him.

"Kakashi." Sasuke muttered. He was happy to see Kakashi, but he felt so guilty for trying to kill him that he couldn't bare to look at him.

"Sasuke, you aren't going to die here." Kakashi told him.

"I deserve to." Sasuke told him.

"No, Tobi tricked you and so did Orochimaru." Kakashi said. "We learned everything before Tobi died. The Uchiha rebellion, the massacre, the Akatsuki, they were all because of him. There was no Uchiha rebellion. The Elders were all manipulated into thinking that by his power. Not even the Hokage knew. Tobi chose Itachi because of his love for the village. He used your brother to get to you and he used Orochimaru to lure you out of the village. He's been behind everything from the beginning." Kakashi explained.

They were stunned silent. They knew Tobi was the cause of alot of things, but to be the cause of everything was unbelievable. "Then what's going to happen to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He only cared what was going to happen to his friend.

"He'll be put on trial for his crimes, but inlight of this new evidence and my testomony, you will be free to return to the village." Kakashi told them.

Naruto's face lite up. He looked down at Sasuke, but he was passed out from the blood lose. Sasuke must of heard Kakashi because he passed out with a grin. The medical ninja arrived and treated Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked over to Kakashi. "Thank you, Sensei." He told him. Kakashi just waved it off like it was no big deal. "You're finally free the the darkness, Sasuke."


End file.
